Corporación Vongola
by lovelyx27
Summary: Ella era acosada por parte de sus amigos ahora no sabe que hacer, pero poco a poco alguien viene y le borrara los amargos momentos que era acosada. DécimaGeneracionxOC PrimeraGeneracionxOc HibarixOc ; excepto por algunos :3 y hay dos Fem! en la primera y décima generación


_**Autora: Nueva historia, espero que le guste **_

_**Lili: No le interrumpimos más**_

_**Autora: A decir verdad esto se me vino cuando no prestaba atención a las clases de matemáticas esa materia estoy aprobada pero QwQ...**_

_**Lili: Pero lo aburría ._.**_

_**Autora: Bueno Katekyo hitman Reborn! no me pertenece**_

_**Lili: No le molestamos más espero que le guste**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

-¡Basta! - Dijo la castaña al ser acosada por Mukuro y Yamamoto-

-Kufufufufu pero veo que te gusta Lucy-chan~ - Dijo el peli índigo, mientras agarra sus brazos por detrás y besaba su cuello-

-¡No detente! ¡Mukuro! - La castaña otra vuelta huía de los acosos de ellos dos, a decir verdad los únicos que sabían eso era cinco: Giotto, Alaude, Daemon, Asari y G -

-Maa Maaa Lucy - sonrió el pelinegro, mientras agarraba sus pechos y estaba apunto de besarle pero el destino es tan cruel con ellos que unas esposas se interpuso en sus caminos-Te va gustar...

-Yamamoto Takeshi, Rokudo Mukuro quedan detenidos por el acoso sexual -Dijo el rubio cenizo al ver como la castaña sonrojada y con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos- No tienen vergüenza-

-Oya oya alondra-chan no deberías estar con Giotto y los demás-

-Hm -

-Es verdad Alaude - dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa en su cara-

-La castaña al saber como Alaude le había protegido otra vez, empujo a Yamamoto y salio corriendo -

-"Por que ami, porque, Y-Yo solo quería llevarme bien con las personas de esta empresa"

-Lucy hikamoto una de las trabajadoras de la Corporación de Vongola, Ella se unió el año pasado por petición de su padre, Reborn, es una trabajadora atenta y responsable. Es muy amigable con los demás y atenta, en ese año se gano dos acosadores de parte de Mukuro y Takeshi, según Takeshi su sonrisa era como un ángel caído y sus cabellos castaños y sus puntas onduladas le hacia ver muy mona, en cambio Mukuro por su cuerpo físico según el tiene pechos grandes y ni que decir su rostro es como un ángel. Ella no puede decir nada a su padre, por que mataría a Mukuro y Yamamoto por eso se queda callada, aparte ella aun le considera como sus amigos, siempre cuando esta en problemas Daemon o Alaude le protegen, se lleva de maravilla con las diseñadoras que son: Chrome, Haru, Kyoko y I-pin y también con el hermano del fundador de Vongola. Tsunayoshi di Vongola .

**_Flash Back_**

-Ahora ella se dirija a entregarles unos papeles a Giotto de parte de otra Corporación y hablamos de Cavallone y Millefiore, entro y salio rápido ya que Giotto tenia una reunión importante, así que se fue caminando y cantando una canción que a ella le gustaba, pero de la nada vio como Mukuro venia por adelante, así que se escondió lo que no se espero que en esa sala también estuviera Takeshi, así que solo pudo correr-

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

-Ahh Ahh - suspiraba cada rato la castaña al correr demasiado- Siempre causo problemas a Alaude-san - dijo en un susurro, la castaña, sus ojos marrones que expresa de inocencia pura, y ella nunca se daba cuenta las miradas pervertidas de los trabajadores -

-Entonce llego a su oficina preparando café y tomando pero algo malo pasaba al café, si no mal recordaba el café de hoy día ella no lo puso, se dio cuenta y vio un sobre tirado y lo leyó lo contenía, era un Afrodisíaco la castaña sintió su cuerpo arder, entonce de la nada tocaba la puerta- Q-Quien?

-Soy yo Alaude - dijo el rubio cenizo, abriendo la puerta, mientras ella se sentaba en el sillón-

-H-Hola A-Alaude - dijo nerviosa la castaña al saber que su primer amor estaba ahí parado-

-Quería verificar si estabas bien Lucy-

-G-Gracias - sonrió la castaña y saber que el efecto del afrodisíaco cada vez se hacia más y más intenso- S-Sera mejor que vaya a trabajar- dijo sonrojada, mientras caminaba como tres paso se detenio-

-Estas bien? - dijo seco el rubio y ver un sobre tirado y leerlo solo pudo abrí los ojos en shock- Lucy tu...-

-La castaña no pudo más, al saber que la persona que tanto admiras y te gusta esta ahí adelante tuyo ayudante, no tenia precio aquello, así que inocentemente comenzó a besar al rubio-

-El rubio al saber como su mejor amiga le besaba, no sabia que hacer era su primer beso,ya que nunca el tuvo relaciones, según el era puros herbívoros inútiles. Ahora que su amiga le besara, ella no tenia la culpa, los que tenia la culpa eran esos dos Mukuro y Takeshi por echarle afrodisíaco en su café. Ya sabia por que se fueron rápido, pero si le dejaba acá sola, podría venir ellos dos y salirse con las suyas, el sabia los sentimientos que tenia la castaña hacia el, pero no podía aceptarlo era menor de edad! por dios tenia solo 17 años, y ni hablar con un padre sobre protector. Pero poco a poco el detective se dejaba llevar, si el que tenia un auto-control, pero pero las miradas sonrojadas de ella, sus ojos castaños de inocencia pura y sus cabellos, poco a poco fue despojando su ropa.

Así es la Primera vez de Alaude fue con Lucy

Y la primera vez de Lucy fue con Alaude

Una parte consciente de la castaña sabia que estaba mal, Alaude no la amaba sabia perfectamente su prometida lo dijo, que el se iba a casar, pero lo bueno es que su primera vez de ella fue con la persona que tanto admiraba y amaba-

**_Al día siguiente_**** ...**

La castaña soñolienta se levanta, claro que desnuda y se tapa las sabanas, quería saber donde estaba y recordó todo lo que paso ayer. Estaba sumamente avergonzada no sabia como dar la cara a Alaude, pero vio una carta, una cara con su nombre .

**_De: Alaude_**

**_Para: Lucy_**

**_Lucy se que esos bastardos te pusieron un afrodisíaco y también te recordaras la noche anterior, se que me aproveche de ti y te pido disculpa, yo como un detective y policía a la vez no debía hacer eso y menos que eres menor de edad, se perfectamente tus sentimientos hacia bien y te lo agradezco, fuiste mi mejor amiga a decir verdad la única que me apoyaste, no te preocupes pero me tengo que ir por petición de mis padres hable eso en la reunión, mi madre quería verme y no se porque, pero no te preocupes no estarás sola, enviare a alguien que te cuide se que el es independiente al igual que yo, pero debes hacerle creer que no es así, te lo encargo a el Lucy, y sabes fuiste la primera en todo en el beso y en el cuerpo, te lo agradezco mucho y se feliz, y discúlpame otra vuelta por no aceptar tus sentimientos adecuadamente, se que debí decirte directamente pero mi vuelo sale a las 10 de la mañana y veía como dormías, no te podía levantar ya que te veías muy linda durmiendo, muy pronto regresare hablo con mis padres y volveré, cuídate vale?, no dejes que Yamamoto o Rokudo te hagan daño, recuerda sus intenciones _**

**_Adiós!_**

-La castaña al leerlo se le derramo unas cuantas lagrimas no por tristeza si no por felicidad, al fin de acabo Alaude no era como otros y siempre lo guardaría en su corazón, con esa nota debe quitarse esos sentimientos que sentía por el, ahora tenia que trabajar y cuidarse, y también se preguntara ¿Quien sera la persona que cuidara de mi ahora?, pero no importaba ahora seria más fuerte -

-Gracias Alaude ...- fue lo único que dijo, mientras se vestía y salia a ver a su jefe-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Autora: Y Bien que les pareció?, seguramente se da la idea quien sera el que Alaude envía no?**_

_**Lili: Bueno le dejamos con esta historia**_

_**Autora: Esto se Actualizara cada dos días, disculpen tengo que ayudar a mi madre en la chocolatada y cuidar a mi sobrina de 5 años no es facil xD**_

_**Lili: Bye bye~ **_


End file.
